


【中文翻译】Sieg's Christmas Present /齐格的圣诞礼物

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 齐格给了他自己以及两个朋友一份非常难忘的圣诞礼物。写于：2010年1月22日





	【中文翻译】Sieg's Christmas Present /齐格的圣诞礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sieg's Christmas Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221969) by [DeaLunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae). 

> 免责声明：我不拥有假面骑士电王，它属于原作者石森章太郎以及脚本小林靖子、米村正二。此文仅限我的自娱自乐，并不盈利。
> 
> AN：提示6：这是一个关于桃塔罗斯、齐格和天津四的有色故事，关键词为"圣诞节"。其实我在圣诞节前就拿到命题了，我也知道圣诞节已经过去了，但这篇文最近才写好……在我上课的时候。所以……希望你能喜欢，别忘了点击文后的图片^_^
> 
> 警告：只是PWP。虽然桃塔罗斯有点不情愿，但也没那么严重。

好玩的东西要给他看。红眼男人把这归咎于大家在Milk Dipper开圣诞派对时喝下的蛋酒。派对一开始是很正常的，虽然龙泰作为一个持枪的霹雳舞者喝了太多的蛋酒，当齐格拿出一个装满礼物的大袋子时，事情才开始变得奇怪起来。大部分人的礼物都很普通——天鹅雕像或者光照相馆的照片——但桃塔罗斯的有点奇怪。那是一把钥匙。当齐格说礼物太大不好拿所以放在了别处时，红眼男人也只是耸耸肩，觉得可能是齐格的大型雕像或者肖像画，让他比较恼火的是他得大冷天的出去把那个什么大物件搬回来。

不管他怎么以为，都_绝对_不是一走进宾馆的房间就看到胖四全身赤裸地被绿白相间的花环捆住手脚绑在床上。桃塔罗斯被眼前的景象惊呆了，但不幸的是，这正是齐格想要的效果。白瞳的男人拿出红白相间的花环把桃塔罗斯的双臂捆在背后，然后把他推进了房间。

桃塔罗斯跌跌撞撞地才勉强没有摔倒在地而是坐在床上。回过神的桃塔罗斯一边挣扎一边怒气冲冲地说："混蛋鸟你他妈在干什么？！"

齐格露出了只能用纯粹的邪恶来形容的笑容，他回答："朋友一号，现在是赠予的节日，而这是我送给自己和两位家臣的礼物。喜悦吧，因为你被选中接受这份圣诞节的礼物与荣耀。"

"什——"桃塔罗斯刚开口，声音就因为三个一气呵成的动作消失在喉咙中。齐格跪了下来，拉开他的裤子，把红眼男人迅速变硬的长度含进嘴里。

红眼男人用足以出血的力道咬住自己的嘴唇，想要抑制呻吟的溢出。过了一会，桃塔罗斯的眼睛——他不记得什么时候闭上了——猛地睁开，一声明显地呻吟从右边传来。他看向蒙着眼的胖四——毫无疑问这是他至今都没说话的原因——扭动呻吟着，因为齐格的手——没抓着红眼男人屁股的那只——正缓慢而有力地抚摸着绿眼男人的勃起。桃塔罗斯被这个画面刺激了神经，他只能更加努力遏制自己的呻吟。当齐格灵巧的舌头挑逗他顶端的裂缝，又用各种方法舔遍了他的肉茎之后，他终于投降了。桃塔罗斯完全可以想象傲慢异魔神脸上堆起的笑容，因为他毫不费力就把他的两个床伴弄得乱七八糟扭成一团，而他们两个对此毫无还手之力。

当桃塔罗斯感到高潮即将到来时，他努力把自己顶进白色异魔神的嘴里，大脑中雾蒙蒙的，一时忘记了要继续反抗。可下一秒，红眼男人难以自抑地发出恼怒的呻吟，低头怒视突然邪笑着后退的白色异魔神，而且从天津四的呜咽判断，他不是唯一被迫中断性高潮的那个。

齐格快速动作了几下之后得意地笑着迅速起身，红色异魔神只能发出措手不及的尖叫，维持两手被绑在身后的处境，跪在天津四旁边的床上笨拙地保持平衡。

"你到底要干什么？！"桃塔罗斯厉声道，努力压下自己狂暴的荷尔蒙，提醒自己现在_应该_对抗而不是享受他给自己带来的欢愉。

天津四弹动了一下——显然_刚刚_意识到房间里除了他自己和齐格之外还有谁——分散了红眼男人一部分注意力，齐格便趁机把他松松垮垮的裤子拉倒膝盖下——花环绑住他的手臂，裤子缠住他的腿，天津四在他身下，而他身后是齐格——挑染了红发的男人就这样被困住了。

"这样？"齐格问道，好像答案是显而易见一样。"为什么不明白，我不过是拆开自己的礼物，并且打算招待我自己和两名忠诚的仆人。这可不是件能半途而废的事。"

桃塔罗斯没能说出一个词，因为他感到一根指甲修剪平整的手指探到了他的入口，也看到另一只手绕过他熟练地对天津四做了同样的事。当手指整个压进来的时候，红眼男人不得不咬紧嘴唇免得呻吟出声。

齐格没给任何一个异魔神适应时间就动了起来，他先用一根手指进进出出，等他们习惯了自己的动作稍微放松了一些的时候，又加进了第二根手指，引来绿色异魔神的啜泣和红色异魔神被扼住似的咆哮。笑容在齐格脸上蔓延开来，他们的反应截然不同，但效果异曲同工。真的，他找不到比这更棒的组合了。

身后的白色异魔神终于插入第三根手指的时候，桃塔罗斯小小地畏缩了一下，尽管知道身后的白瞳男人并不在乎，他还是不自觉地发出警告的低吼，但他的手脚都被捆住了，根本无力阻止白色异魔神的动作。天津四发出一声高亢的呻吟，红眼男人被吓了一跳。有那么一瞬间，桃塔罗斯真的很想知道，虽然也真的很奇怪，房间里是不是只有他一个正常人。那些手指擦过他身体里的某处带来纯粹的快感，沿着脊柱向上撕开他的喉咙，爆发出难耐的呻吟。挑染了红发的男人感到自己的脸因尴尬和兴奋的双重作用涨得通红，他毫不怀疑白瞳男人又摆出了那熟悉的得意笑脸，因为体内的手指从摸索着搜寻变成了轻抚与按压交替地进攻那一点。

随着前列腺上接连受到的刺激，他已经越来越难记起自己_为什么_不该感觉愉悦了。他知道自己不该想要更多，不该享受这个，但他的身体脱离了掌控，灵巧手指的每一次戳刺都让他离高潮越来越近。但那些手指却突然抽离，桃塔罗斯差点不满地尖叫出声，他的高潮_他妈的第二次_被截断了。

红眼男人气喘吁吁地扭头怒视齐格，刻意不去关注天津四扰人心神的呻吟和自己硬得发疼的勃起。桃塔罗斯大概能猜到白瞳男人想干嘛，戏弄调教他的床伴好让他们欲罢不能，而最糟或者说最棒的是，齐格完全知晓桃塔罗斯_无法_压抑自己的反应，不能反抗现状，只能清晰地享受快感在自己体内奔流的感觉。

齐格笑了笑，给自己的挺立涂上润滑剂，又对红眼男人如法炮制。用一条桃塔罗斯之前没注意到的毛巾擦了擦手，齐格一手扶着他的分身对准了天津四的穴口，另一只手推着红眼男人的臀部缓缓用力，让他的勃起滑进天津四的体内。然后齐格又把自己顶在桃塔罗斯的入口，一次性全部推入，之后停在那里。

桃塔罗斯很高兴白色异魔神停了一下，让他能够有时间适应同时从两方席卷而来的愉悦——天津四很紧，温暖的甬道牢牢吸着他的分身，而齐格的勃起则正正顶着他的前列腺。他很快就发现这两个部位的温度高出正常水准，但感觉并不坏。事实上，这感觉真的，太他妈好了——而且如果他现在就喘息着动起来的话，绿眼的男人似乎不会反对。这个挑染了红发的男人正因努力忍耐而微微颤抖，如果不是还被夹在齐格和天津四中间，他早就直接动起来了。

齐格轻笑着晃动髋部，听到桃塔罗斯发出哽咽般的低吼，用低沉的声音对他说："你应该已经发现好处了，我的朋友。这是我送给自己还有你的第二个礼物，这将会更加的……_愉悦_。"

说着，齐格缓缓后退，等到只剩龟头留在红色异魔神的体内时又猛地向前，轻而易举地撞到红眼男人的前列腺，让他难耐地呻吟出声，臀部也跟着摇晃起来，擦过绿眼男人的前列腺——惹来一声呜咽的呻吟，激发了他们更高的性致。

当齐格再次后退时，桃塔罗斯的屁股也跟着稍微向后，这样就能在白色异魔神下次冲撞的时候让在他们身下的绿眼男人也能更重地被侵犯前列腺，桃塔罗斯和天津四都为这种感觉放声呻吟。

齐格知道他的两个床伴都撑不了太久，因为他们已经被中断了两次高潮，更别说还被用了催情润滑剂，而他自己也快到了。从引诱绿眼异魔神进入房间开始，他的性致就已经被挑起来了。

桃塔罗斯是最先高潮的那个，在天津四高温紧缩的甬道和齐格不停攻击前列腺的双重刺激下，他急速攀升到了顶峰。感到桃塔罗斯射在自己体内后，天津四尖声呻吟着也达到了高潮。齐格又抽插了几次之后跟着步入了他们的后尘，

随后桃塔罗斯瘫倒在天津四身上，齐格则坐在一边欣赏两个床伴的模样。他露齿而笑，决定先放他们休息一会儿。他还没享受够自己的圣诞礼物呢。


End file.
